


Illustrated

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Illustrated

I took a deep breath.  _Moment of truth_ , I thought wryly as Tom sat patiently on the bed, watching me intently. I played with the hem of my blouse nervously.

“Well, what is it, darling?” He was smiling at me, a curious, playful expression sparkling in his blue eyes. “What is it you wanted to show me?”

“Well, I… um.”  _Fuck it_. I pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it on the floor.

Tom gasped as he took in the sight.

 _Might as well not half-ass it_ , I thought as I shimmied out of my skirt. I stood before him, trying to read his expression. His mouth was slightly parted and he was stroking his stubble thoughtfully as his gaze leisurely roamed over my exposed flesh. I couldn’t stand it any longer. “Well?”

He stood up and drew close, his eyes still not meeting mine. He slowly walked around me, surveying my body as though I were a mannequin. I was getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

I went to grab for my clothes again. “Okay, Tom, it’s obvious you don’t – ”

He grasped my hand gently and pulled me in, kissing me tenderly. His scruff scratched gently against my chin and cheek as his hands ran over my arms. “I love them.”

I swallowed hard. “Really?”

“Tell me.” He pulled back a moment and then traced his finger down my right side; I shivered. “This one first.”

I glanced down at the vines and flowers tattooed into my skin where he’d touched me.  “Roses. My favorite flower. I got that one in college… I just wanted something big and beautiful.”

“Mmmm. Now this one.” He kissed my collarbone and ran his finger along the left side just under my breast.

“Lines from ‘Eloisa to Abelard.’ I got it senior year of high school, the first time a boy broke my heart.”

He caressed the black lettering gently and then kneeled down. I shuddered with anticipation as he peppered kisses from my hip to my navel. “This one.”

“The sheet music… from ‘Ode to Joy.’”

He laughed. “Fitting spot for it. What about this one?” He gently turned me around and kissed just above the curve of my ass.

“Ugh, that was my first one… too young to know better… damn tramp stamp…”

“Don’t call it that, it’s really lovely.” His hands cupped and massaged my ass while he continued kissing the tattoo. “What made you choose it?”

I closed my eyes as I thought back. “I guess I just thought… I mean, it was my eighteenth birthday. I felt like I was free. So I got birds in flight… it seemed fitting.”

He kissed up my back some more. “And this, darling… this is fucking stunning.”

“My Celtic cross.”

“Yes.”

“Irish Catholic heritage… I thought it was pretty…”

He spun me around again as he got to his feet and kissed me hard, his hands now eagerly exploring my flesh. “You’re a work of art.”

I blushed. “You think so?”

“Of course you are. Why were you so worried?”

“A lot of guys find it a turn-off,” I whispered.

“They’re goddamn idiots,” he replied. “You’re… a masterpiece.”

“Tom,” I gasped as I kissed him fervently, my fingers tangling in his hair. “Thank you… I’m so glad… I wasn’t sure if you’d…”

“If I’d what? Leave?” He chuckled darkly. “No, darling, that’s not going to happen.”

I slowly reached down and palmed him through his trousers, and he gave a short gasp.

“Darling, we don’t… that is to say, if you’re not ready, we don’t have to do this yet…”

“I’m ready, Tom,” I murmured. “I want you…”

“Are you sure?” He cupped my face in his big hands and I turned to nuzzle his fingers.

“Yes.” I gave him a squeeze through his pants and he gave a little moan of pleasure as he walked me backwards to the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt while I worked at his fly; his clothes were left in a pile on the floor as I lay back and he climbed on top of me, his kisses desperate and passionate.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too, Tom,” I replied. “Please… I need you…”

“My gorgeous girl… my beautiful work of art…” He punctuated his words with hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck and shoulder. I reached down and started to push his boxers off while he worked at the front closure of my bra. My breasts were freed at the same time as his cock and he gave a slow lick up the valley between the two globes while I ran my fingers gingerly up and down his length. He started kneading my right breast while he sucked at the left, my pink nipples hardening into peaks as I felt my arousal build. I cupped his balls and rolled them in my palm, and he hummed with pleasure while he moved his attention to my other breast. His nimble fingers worked at my panties and then slid them off my hips before he attacked my neck with kisses again. His hips rolled forward as I stroked him languidly and his eyes locked on mine.

“I’m ready, Tom,” I murmured. “Please…”

That was all he needed; he positioned himself at my entrance and began to push forward, and I gasped at the size of him. He stretched me and filled me up as he moved slowly, agonizingly, and a bead of sweat dropped off his brow as he struggled to maintain his composure. “Oh  _God_ , darling, you’re perfect, you’re so perfect,  _fuck_ , you feel amazing…”

“You’re so big, baby,” I gasped, squirming beneath him. “Fuck, Tom,  _fuck,_  please… give me more… I need all of you…”

He inched in until he was fully ensconced within my tight wetness, and he stilled for a moment, leaning his forehead against mine. “Fucking…  _divine_ …”

I gave him a quick squeeze with my pelvic muscles and he let out a tortured cry before nipping at my shoulder. I moaned and raked my nails up his back as he started to move, the bedsprings squeaking as he began a steady rhythm.

“How’s that… gorgeous?” he panted.

“So good, Tom, so good… oh  _fuck_ …” I reached down and fingered my swollen clit, pushing myself higher as he fucked me. His grunts and gasps made me even wetter as he slid in and out of me, and I wrapped my legs around him, hooking my ankles together to keep him close. His heat, his scent, his weight on top of me… the way he looked at me, the way he would lean over and kiss one of my tattoos , tracing its pattern with his tongue… I rubbed my clit harder as I felt myself draw nearer the edge. “Tom… don’t stop… oh  _God_ …”

“You’re amazing… you’re so incredible… oh Jesus, fucking  _hell_ , you’re so wet… all for me…”

I gritted my teeth as I pulsed my pelvic floor muscles around him. “I’m… I’m going to come… I’m… ah…  _ah_ …”

“Yes, come for me…  _come… come for me_ ,” he whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

“I’m… coming… oh  _Christ!_ ” I clenched around him as my body pulsed in ecstasy. I felt suspended in time, exploding outward from my core as his movements became more erratic and desperate.

“I’m… oh…  _fuck… ah, ah… ahhh!_ ” he cried out as he let go, his cock twitching as he came hard inside me, painting my inner walls with warm fluid.

A thin sheen of sweat covered our bodies as we lay there, trying to catch our breath, our limbs entangled. I could feel his heartbeat against me as he kissed the tattooed poetry below my breast.

“You’re wonderful, darling,” he murmured sleepily. He traced a finger over one of the roses on my side. “I love you just the way you are, and I always will.”

I held him close, kissing his sweat-dampened curls as our breathing regulated. “I love you, too, Tom.”


End file.
